What's Love Without Your Soldier?
by xXaussie609dancerXx
Summary: Samantha Davidson has been friends with Joe Liebgott for a long time, and is scared to death to know he's about to go off to war. So while she's back home in the states, he's out fighting for his life until he sees her at an Aid Station in England. Joe/OC


Okay, first BoB fanfic. I absolutely loved every single book dealing with Easy Company as well as the Men of Easy Company. I respect each and every one of them as well as their unit for their unbelievable courage and valor and what they, as a unit did during WWII.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It belongs to Stephen E. Ambrose, Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg and HBO.

**Chapter 1: Home Life**

**What's Love Without Your Soldier?**

* * *

"I just don't get why I can't help out like Joe is….it's not like I'm joining him when he leaves for boot camp, Daddy." A young blonde-haired, blue eyed woman by the name of Samantha complained to her father while sitting in their living room while he was lecturing her about becoming a nurse for the army since her childhood friend Joseph Liebgott was leaving to join the Airborne soon. "Because Samantha Lynn Davidson it is too dangerous for you to go to some aid station in Europe when there is a chance you could be killed by any bombings that may happen and that is FINAL young lady!" Her father yelled in response and she always knew that she was in trouble when he used her full name, but it was different this time considering she wasn't in trouble for something she did, it was actually because she decided to argue with him about one of the most important decisions of her life. Samantha just looked at him, extremely pissed off as she stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her without another word to her father, so she decided to head towards her favorite spot in San Francisco, which was the big tree on the hill in the park outside her neighborhood.

Once she got there after about twenty minutes she cooled down enough to have a suitable conversation with whoever came in contact with her, and surprise, surprise when that somebody turned out be Joe Liebgott. He sat down beside her before looking at her while noticing that something was bugging her as he asked, "You all right Sam?" She looked at him and smiled as she put out one of her hands for him to take, which he did as she looked away from him before replying, "Not really Joe, my dad thinks I shouldn't join the army and become a nurse, he says it's too dangerous for me to be wherever you'll be at when there's a possibility I'll get killed when whoever you're fighting decides to bomb whatever aid station I'll be positioned at." Joe chuckled a little to himself as he looked down at their hands as she looked at him with hope in her eyes while he said, "Maybe he's right Sam, you've got so much going for you right now, I mean you just got your dream job handed to you and now you want to give it up to help the war effort? C'mon, this isn't like you; what's really bugging you?"

Sam just sighed as she shook her head and tried to let go of Joe's hand, but he wouldn't let her as his grip tightened when he felt her fingers begin to loosen around his hand before she looked out and over the hill as she replied, "I'm scared Joe…" He looked at her as he asked, "Scared? Scared of what? Not being good enough for those radio people or scared I won't come back?" She just looked at him, not really knowing what to say after he asked that because she really didn't know how to respond to the questions; yes, she was scared she'd screw up with the radio station that just gave her the chance to sing on one of her favorite stations, but she was also scared that she'd lose him while he was over in Europe. Joe knew that she was scared since he was too, but he knew what he had signed up for and he wasn't going to back out at the last minute just because his childhood friend told him she was scared as he replied, "Samantha, I promise you that I will write you every single day while I'm gone and I'll try my damnedest to come home alive; but in return I want you to promise me something, all right?" She nodded her head in response as he continued by saying, "I want you to go to that radio station tomorrow and before you even start to sing to ask whoever the hell's in charge if you can say something about the war or about any of the men who are over there; you don't need to be worrying so much when you've got a bright future ahead of you Sam, you're my girl, my best friend and no one especially whoever the hell we're fighting against is gonna take that away from me."

She smiled as she began to cry before she felt him wrap his arms around her in a hug as he let her cry into his chest knowing that whenever they made a promise to one another that they would keep it no matter what. Joe just sat there holding Sam in his arms gently rocking back and forth every now and then while listening to her cry for him, in all honesty he felt terrible that he was supporting her father's decision that she should stay in the states while he left to train and fight an unknown enemy. After crying for about ten minutes Samantha sat up and wiped her eyes as she sniffed a little before she asked, "So when do you leave for boot camp?" Joe looked at her as he smiled and wiped away one tear that began to run down her cheek then kissed her forehead and looking at her lovingly as he replied, "The day after tomorrow, so what do you say we go and have dinner tonight then spend tomorrow doing whatever YOU want to do, deal?" Samantha smiled as she nodded her head as Joe started to stand then offer his hand for her, which she did as he pulled her up then they started walking back towards their street hand in hand without saying a word before Samantha replied, "I'd like that, so where do you want to go for dinner 'Private' Liebgott?"

He smiled at the 'private' comment since he knew that he had to start somewhere before he could get his jump wings as they began heading towards the local bar for a small dinner with her. As they entered the bar, they noticed there were already men in their uniforms sitting and drinking while joking about Hitler and the Japanese as Samantha thought to herself, 'They must have gotten a chance to leave boot camp for the weekend.' Before she could finish her thought she felt Joe grab her hand tightly as he pulled her over to a corner booth and said, "Come on, they got our table ready." Sam just nodded her head as she followed him and the waitress over to the booth before sitting opposite to him as the waitress asked what they would like to drink, she told she just wanted a coke while Joe told her he wanted a beer; Sam just looked at him as she shook her head while chuckling to herself a little bit. Joe took notice of this as he looked from where the waitress used to be standing to her as he asked, "What? I'm old enough to have a beer or two and trust me; I don't get drunk very easily Sam." All she did was smile at him while looking at the menu in her hands, deciding on just getting a burger and fries as the waitress came back around with their drinks before taking their order, and after Sam placed hers, Joe just told the waitress he'd take the same thing then she turned and left to place their orders.

"So why do you want to give up singing on the radio to be a nurse in the army?" Joe asked as he took a quick swig from his beer as Sam looked from him to her hands then back at him as she replied, "Because I don't just want to be another 'Billy Holiday' wannabe, I want to help as much as I can and no offense but singing on the radio compared to- -" Joe cut her off mid-sentence as he asked, "Compared to what? Seeing men all bloody with missing limbs or their guts hanging out of them? Yeah, that's real better then singing on the radio Sam!" She just sighed in defeat since she knew he was right, singing on the radio back home in the U.S. was better then seeing men either dying or on the verge of dying from fatal wounds, but she wanted to help in some way with the war effort and she didn't care if she was disobeyed her father or not, she wanted to help and make sure that the men she was going to help would never be him. "You're right and I'll try my best not to do something stupid and join without the approval of my father, but I don't want to argue about the war, I want to talk about us and the past a little;" Sam said as she looked at him with a smile on her face as he smiled back before replying, "I know I am, and I hate to say this but I'm going to support your fathers' decision since I highly doubt you're going to be able to change his mind. Anyway, do you remember when we were younger and my father would teach us German since he thought we would have to use it someday?" She nodded her head as the waitress came around and dropped their food off before asking if they needed anything else before leaving them alone to eat after they told her 'no' then Sam replied, "Yeah, I do….what about it?"

Joe took another swig of his beer as he said, "Because I was thinking about…." He pulled out a black pen then also held out his hand before handing Sam the pen as he continued, "We could write special German meanings on our hands before we leave so here write something on my hand then I'll do it to you." So she took the pen and his hand as she wrote _du bist immer in meinem Hertz sein _which meant 'you'll always be in my heart' in German before he did the same on her hand as she replied, "All right, now whenever we get into a tough situation we can just look at our hands and be reminded of what's waiting for us at home." Joe looked at her a little confused after taking another swig from his beer as he leaned on the table before asking, "Waiting for us at home? No offense there Sam, but you'll be home in Frisco while I'm god knows where fighting the enemy; so I'm a little confused here." Sam smiled as she took a bite of her food as she replied, "Actually, I won't be in Frisco…." Joe looked at her in total shock before she continued by saying, "Dad thinks that if this singing job doesn't go well in New York, then he's sending me to Georgia with my mom to my aunt and uncles' ranch to help out while their son aka my cousin is off training with the rest of the army."

"Kane joined the army, huh? What part?" Joe asked, now curious about what her plans while he was away as she sighed then looked out the window, "Yeah, he did…..and Airborne, just like you so you'll be seeing him at training camp and I know my aunt doesn't necessarily like you, but could you try to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything to get himself killed?" Sam replied as she saw Joe smirk a little before shaking his head and taking another swig of his beer then said, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sam just smiled and took another bite of her food as Joe did the same thing and they were quiet for a while until Joe asked, "Why do you want to go to Georgia if the singing gig, which I doubt it will since you're amazing singer doesn't work out for you?" Sam kind of just looked at him and chuckled a little to herself before she replied, "My mom thinks that getting out of Frisco for a while will help me take my mind off the war, plus I get a chance to ride horses again. As for the singing gig, I don't know. There are always better singers who are waiting to take your place." At this comment, she shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window and took a swig of her coke before looking at Joe again, who had a grin on his face. "Getting back to your roots there, Sammy?" He asked jokingly since he knew she hadn't been born nor raised in San Francisco, she was originally from Tennessee and had family all around the south. She smiled as she shook her head at the 'Sammy' at the end of that sentence, she was very picky about who she let call her Sammy. "Yeah, I am. I'm a southern belle and a country girl. I love living in the big city, but there are times when I miss being back on a farm. If you survive the war, I'll have to take you to Nashville for a while. Just you and me, two bats out of hell." She replied.

"Make that one bat out of hell, and you got yourself a deal." Joe said as he raised his beer bottle and watched her pick up her coke bottle and knocked them together as she nodded her head. After they made their toast, the waitress came around with their orders and placed them in front of them before asking they needed anything then disappearing when they both asked for another bottle of their drinks. "So remember how I said we'd spend all day tomorrow together?" Joe asked after he took a bite of his burger while she took the last swig of her coke before replying, "Yeah, is tomorrow gonna be a problem?" He shook his head 'no' to reassure her and continued to take a couple more bites of his food as did she. "Not at all, I was just wondering if you had anything planned so we didn't have to worry about intervening with someone else's plans for you." She looked at him a little confused, of course she didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, and especially since it was the last day she'd get to spend time with Joe before he left for BT. "You don't, do you?" He asked a little worried by her look.

"No, I made sure I had tomorrow free. Plus my parents knew how important it was for us to spend your last day in Frisco together. I don't know why, but my mom thinks that we have a thing for each other. Kind of silly, huh?" She replied only to notice his expression change enough for her to notice. She looked at him, slightly worried that she said something that offended him or made him upset. "Joe?" She asked as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand gently before looking into his eyes. He looked at her, slightly embarrassed as he squeezed her hand and looked back into her eyes as he sighed and replied, "I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Then he released her hand and continued to eat, trying to keep his mind off her comment as he watched her do the same not really convinced, but acted like it was nothing when it wasn't. They finished their meal and decided to head to the park to work off their meal before heading home. As they walked through the park, Joe didn't notice her place her hand in his before he felt a slight tug where her hand was as he stopped and turned to face her.

"What? You okay?" He asked as he looked at her, slightly worried. She kind of avoided his gaze a little before she felt him take his free hand and place it under her chin to turn her face so she would look at him. "No, I'm not okay, you're not okay. We're not okay, Joe. I know what I said back at the diner upset you. I saw it in your eyes. Is there something you're not telling me?" She replied as she looked straight in his eyes, hoping to find her answer. He sighed as he turned away from her to look for the nearest bench and after spotting one, he led her over to it before sitting her down and kneeling down in front of her. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out until the war was over and I was home, but you're too smart for that. I have been keeping something from you because I was afraid if I told you my true feelings for you before I left, you'd just be more worried about my well being while I was fighting. The truth is…..I love you, Samantha. I always have, I was just afraid to tell you." He said as he looked into her eyes and noticed that there were tears starting to develop, but she held them back. When she didn't respond immediately he took both of her hands and squeezed them as he asked, "Sam? Sammy?" She looked at him, completely surprised then she noticed him drop his head as if he were disappointed about telling her before she replied, "I love you too, Joe."

When he heard this, he immediately stood up and brought her up with him before developing her into a hug then spinning as he kissed her with so much passion, he thought he'd die if he didn't kiss her. As they continued to kiss, neither of them noticed it start to rain, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was being in each others' arms and kissing like this was the last time they'd be with each other. It was only when they heard lightening strike a tree branch next to them did they break apart from each other and start running towards Sam's house hand in hand. They ran for about five blocks before running inside her house to get out of the harsh weather and as they were taking off their shoes they heard the kitchen door swing open to reveal her mother and a couple of their neighbors as well, who were sitting at the kitchen table behind her. "What in the world, Samantha Lynn? I thought you were out for the evening, and I never expected this kind of behavior from a young lady like your—" Her mother stopped midsentence when she noticed Sam and Joe, not only soaking wet and dripping water all over her hardwood floors, but the two of them holding hands.

"Hi mom, sorry about the noise; but it's raining cats and dogs out there. We just had to get inside. Um, is it okay if Joe stays until it stops raining? Mom, are you okay?" Sam replied as she looked at her mom, who was still in shock from what she saw in front of her. Her mother came back to reality when she heard one of the ladies' in the kitchen call her name before replying, "I'm fine, hon. As for the noise and the mess, don't worry about it. Also Joseph may stay, now go and get out of those wet clothes you two. There are towels and extra clothes in the linen closet. Now shoo!" They both took the last comment as a sign to run up the stairs and head to her room and the bathroom. Once they were upstairs, Joe watched as she ran to the linen closet and grabbed some towels and some clothes he assumed were just emergency spares. "The bathroom is right over there, now go and change than meet me in my room. But knock three times, and wait for my reply before coming in, okay?" Sam said as she handed Joe the clothes and towels before he nodded and kissed her quickly then headed down the hall and into the bathroom.

_**Gah, I couldn't get the little line thingy to work so I'm just doing this my own way. Haha!! Anyways, tell me what you think in a review and there might be more chapters in the future.**_

* * *


End file.
